Moonhigh (Warrior Cats OC FanFic)
by SoniJay
Summary: Moonkit is born during a storm. He vows to be just like his father, just as strong, and just as brave. But as grief strikes him suddenly, he can't help but screech to a halt on the road to his dreams. And as love gets in the way, he begins to question his worth, if he really was as strong as the storm he was born during, or just a lovesick tom. Watch as Moonkit rises like the moon.
1. Alliances and Prologue

**Hey, friends! I'm here with a new story! I call it: The moon is fate. Clearly, the title is still a 'work in progress'.**

**This is a story my friends and I made based on our O.C clans, Moonclan and Sunclan. Sunclan's alliances are still under production by my friend, so here are Moonclan's alliances and the Prologue.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Btw, I will finish my other story, 'The Other Path', but I felt like switching it up a bit… so, yeh.)**

**Leader:**

Stripedstar\- Dark ginger, thick-furred tabby tom with amber eyes and scars criss-crossed on his muzzle; Brown dipped left front paw.

**Deputy: **

Birchpelt\- Ivory she-cat, beautifully speckled with dark brown birch tree-like spots and deep, dark, brown eyes; Apprentice, Topazpaw.

**Medicine cat: **

Spiraltail- Small, light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a stripe ringed tail; Apprentice, Emeraldpaw.

**Warriors:**

Whitepool\- Tom with long, feathered, white fur, frosted silver; One lime green eye, and one sky blue eye; Apprentice, Angelpaw.

Blacktail\- A large tom with long, feathered, white fur, black socks up to his forepaws and a sweeping, plumy feathered black tail; Stunning azure blue eyes; Apprentice, Opalpaw.

Blueear\- Yellow-eyed she-cat with blue-gray, short, thick fur, a white underbelly, white dipped legs and a white-tipped tail;

Redfang\- White albino tom with oddly red-tinted, long fangs and a sweeping, feathery tail;

Stoneclaw\- Heavily-muscled, sandy gray, tom with an ivory under belly and ivory tipped ears, green eyes and scars all over body; Apprentice, Dovepaw

Icewind\- Pale gray she-cat with icy blue eyes and white socks; Apprentice, Skypaw.

Darkstream\- Jet black tom with a flash of white, feathered fur on his chest and a white muzzle; Pale yellow eyes; Apprentice, Silverpaw.

Sunstripe\- Bright ginger tabby tom with white paws; Amber eyes; Apprentice, Marblepaw.

**Queens: **

Rainleaf\- Pretty silver she-cat with gray dipped paws, ears and tail. Sapphire blue eyes. (Mate to Stoneclaw and Mother of Moonkit, a white tom with emerald green eyes, and Sapphirekit, a blue-gray she-kit with a white stripe down her back and sapphire blue eyes.)

Stormbreeze\- Pale, tabby gray she-cat with pale orange eyes and a plumy tail. (Mate to Whitepool and mother of Riverkit, a cream colored she-kit with pale ivory front paws, a lion-like tail, turfed ears and sky blue eyes. And Shallowkit, a gray tabby tom with a long, feathered dark gray tail and Lime green eyes.)

Ashpelt\- Feathered, pale, gray she-cat with pale green eyes (Mate to Stripedstar, mother of Dawnkit and Duskkit, both are creamy gray toms with a dark gray splotch on their back and dark gray front paws; Amber eyes.)

Lilystream\- A thin, gray, tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Mate to Blacktail, and mother of Dappledkit, a small, pretty she-kit with white fur, orange and brown splotchy spots, a white tail and azure blue eyes like her father's)

**Apprentices:**

Angelpaw\- Beautiful pure white she-cat with a plumy tail; feathered ears and feathered tail; Pretty pale blue eyes. (Apprentice of Whitepool; Littermates, Dovepaw and Silverpaw; Parents are Lilystream and Blacktail)

Dovepaw\- Pretty, slender, white she-cat with three light gray stripes on her back and pale yellow eyes. (Apprentice of Stoneclaw; Littermates, Silverpaw and Angelpaw; parents are Lilystream and Blacktail.)

Emeraldpaw\- Pale cream she-cat with splotchy black spots all over body, Flashing Emerald green eyes. (Apprentice of the Medicine cat; Littermates, Topazpaw and Opalpaw.)

Marblepaw\- Pale Ivory tom marbled with Gray, dark ginger and black with a few stripes on tail; Amber eyes. (Apprentice of Sunstripe; Littermats, Skypaw; Parents are Stripedstar and Ashpelt.)

Opalpaw\- Creamy pale she-cat with golden eyes and shaggy fur; A short, stubby tail. (Apprentice of Blacktail; Littermates, Emeraldpaw and Topazpaw.)

Silverpaw\- Feathered, soft, long-furred, silver tom with feathery ears and feathery tail; Long legs and azure blue eyes like his father's. (Apprentice of Darkstream; Littermates, Angelpaw and Dovepaw; Parents are Lilystream and Blacktail.)

Skypaw\- Fluffy, white, she-cat with splotchy patches of gray and pale ginger; A dark gray tail and pale green eyes. (Apprentice of Icewind; Littermates, Marblepaw; Parents are Stripedstar and Ashpelt)

Topazpaw\- Well-muscled she-cat with orange, golden eyes, a thick, sleek, spotted, dark ginger, tabby pelt, a long, deep scar parting the fur between her shoulder blades, a long, thick plumy tail and long, muscular, legs; Ivory socks on front paws and ear turfs.

**Elders:**

IvyHeart\- Fun-loving and clumsy Black She-cat with dark gray flecks on paws, back, and muzzle, silver eyes, Left ear is chipped.

Fernstep\- Pale brown tom with a ragged pelt, dark green eyes; Used to be the medicine cat.

Half-leg\- A dark gray tom with black blotchy spots, Dark brown eyes; Right front leg is wrenched.

**Prologue:**

The nearing storm swirled with hostility. Starclan sent omen after omen to Windclan, the probable victims of the death-screaming natural disaster. Windclan mercilessly sent out patrols, praying to Starclan that there would be enough prey for them to make it through the violent swirl of life-claiming winds, edging each day closer and closer.

On one particular patrol, the warriors claimed they had seen undefined cats, not baring the stench of anything they knew, racing through the trees across the border. An ivory she-cat, speckled beautifully with dark brown birch tree-like spots. Along with a luxurious white tom, eyes flashing across the forest, one like a chip of ice, the other like a reflection of the green, lush forest in the river.

"Who could they have been? Not loners, or rogues for sure.." cried one of Windclan's witnesses of the unknown cats.

"A rival clan?" Ventured another.

The idea floated around camp, catching on quickly. And, in a moment's notice, Warriors were sent out to investigate.

Windclan didn't know it, but these cats claimed themselves as Moonclan, their camp rested upon the high cliffs of serenity, unaware of any storm coming their way.

**Fun fact. In the alliances, Opalpaw, Topazpaw and Emeraldpaw are actually my two friends who helped me with this story and I. Our O.C's that is... Opal, Topaz and Emerald are our Birth stones. (Well, according to different images..) **

**And let me clarify, It may seem unrealistic that Topazpaw already has a lot of scars, but I tried to make her mostly like me IRL, and I do have A LOT of scars IRL. (Mostly from baseball… xD) Though, I removed some of her scars. She'll get the rest when she's a warrior.**

**One last thing. Moonclan's camps is on a cliff. That is why mainly all cats are feathered or have long fur, to resist the cold.**


	2. Clan-Life

**Ello, friends! Here's the first chapter! (Well, the first 'story chapter', you can say.)**

**Anyway, the 'death-screaming storm' will happen later, as that was just the prologue. This is before the storm, and stuff like that. (This is just clan-life... )**

**To my wonderful reviewers:**

**PoppyRitz- Wow, thank you so much! -Gives you yummy cake- Thank you! I really appreciate it, I really do!**

** \- Aww, thanks SO much! It means the world to me! Here's the next chapter! -sending virtual hug-**

**Oh, and please guys. Feel free to critique my writing. I want to improve!**

**I feel like this chapter is sort of crappy, but I promise, it'll get WAY more interesting soon.**

Whitepool weaved through the trees, his luxurious, white fur flowing in the wind.

"You can't catch me!" He challenged playfully, glancing over his shoulder at the ivory she-cat on his tail, Birchpelt.

He faced what was ahead; Trees, dappled by the sunlight.

The was sun slowly tucking itself behind the trees, a glowing yellow disc level to the horizon. The white tom expertly made his way through, desperately trying to lose the She-cat behind him.

"Of course I can!" Birchpelt shot back at him, slowly gaining on the tom.

The sun was slowly descending, and an orange glow filtered through the leaves of the trees. Whitepool pushed forward, his paws aching from the effort.

"When Hedgehogs fly.." He spat as he leaped over the dense underbrush.

His breaths came out sharp and raspy.

_You'll never catch me!_ He vowed, leaping over a bush of ferns. He was now in a small clearing, encircled by thick fern bushes and perfectly lined trees, forming a circular clearing with soft, green grass lining the floor.

Whitepool came to a screeching halt, staring up into a large Birch tree. A heavy force shoved Whitepool to the ground.

It was Birchpelt.

"I caught you!"

"Only because I stopped running!"

Birchpelt had the tom pinned under her. A beaming smile forming on her face, gleaming eyes accompanying it.

"Fine," The tom surrendered, defeat surging through his meow as he gently pushed the she-cat off of him, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"This place is beautiful," she whispered, awe leaking out of her words.

The two laid on their backs, on the soft patch of grass, dim sunlight dappling their pelts.

_Not as beautiful as you…_

Birchpelt rolled over, her chin resting on Whitepool's flank.

"Guess what, Whitepool?" the meow from the she-cat snapped Whitepool out if his thoughts.

The two clancats sat up. Whitepool let out a blissful sigh as he pressed his nose into Birchpelt's cheek.

"Spiraltail said our kits will be here in a few quarter moons!" She exclaimed.

"They'll be great, I know it," Whitepool murmured in her ear, stirring her ear fur.

Birchpelt's purrs broke the forest's silence. She unsheathed a claw, carving a heart into the Birch tree's bark in front of them.

"I claim this place BirchPool place!" She declared, as she glanced around the pretty clearing they had been in.

"Forever I'll be with you, Whitepool!"

Whitepool and Birchpelt were enjoying their time in Moonclan territory, for they were Moonclan warriors. But deeper into the forest lay Moonclan's camp, on a huge cliff. The camp was huge, with a cliff edging from the camp's clearing. A large rock, the highrock, was at the back of the clearing, bearing Stripedstar's den, glistened in the ever-so-faint sundown light. Off to the right, was the training cave. Inside had a sandy gray tom, Stoneclaw, and his apprentice, Dovepaw, a pretty white she-cat with three pale gray stripes down her back.

Stoneclaw had his apprentice pinned.

"If this were a battle, what would you do?"

Dovepaw stared off into the distance for a moment.

"This!" She snarled playfully, before raking her back paws across his belly, paws sheathed, shoving her mentor off her.

She rose to her paws quickly.

Stoneclaw let out a whimper, as he was thrown aside by the apprentice's battle move, then he staggered to get his balance.

"Perfect! Just like that!" He praised, shaking his head from dizziness.

Dovepaw's tail was high with pride, a proud smile on her face.

"Make sure to keep your tail tucked in if possible," the tom instructed, pinning her tail to the ground with a paw.

"Your opponent will attack it,"

Dovepaw nodded. Rays of the sun leaked into the cave, through the small holes in the walls providing the light. Rainleaf, Stoneclaw's mate, shakilly padded in.

"_Stoneclaw_," The pretty silver queen's voice was trembling as if the wind were blasting at her words.

The sandy-gray tom quickly raced over to her, Dovepaw at his heels. Rainleaf sat back on her haunches, a raspy sigh parting her lips. Stoneclaw dipped his head, burying his nose into her swollen belly.

"Are they coming? Now?" He asked, his voice sharp with worry, yet laced with excitement.

"Not yet, but Spiraltail says they'll be here at least by tomorrow_,_" Her words came out somewhat steady, filled with elation, but with a subtle hint of concern.

The tom rose up to his full height, pressing his nose against the she-cat's ear tip. He turned to look at Dovepaw, who had her ear pressed to Rainleaf's belly.

"Oh, Rainleaf, I can hear their heartbeats!" She squeaked, a beaming smile across her face.

Her pale yellow eyes shimmered like stars. An amused purr rumbled in Rainleaf's chest.

"Can you? Oh that's wonderful..." the queen purred, whiskers twitching.

Stoneclaw nudged the apprentice out of the Training Cave.

"You better get rest,"

Dovepaw nodded a good-bye as she left for the apprentice den. Then, Stoneclaw's soft, green gaze returned to his mate. Rainleaf stumbled to her paws, her belly being extra weight.

"I better get rest too," she gently purred.

"Of course," Stoneclaw agreed. "If our kits are coming tomorrow, then I want you to be well rested for when you start kitting,"

Rainleaf gave Stoneclaw a soft lick on his cheek, triggering a rather high-pitched whimper of surprise from the tom, but then the whimper turned into a purr.

"Of course," Rainleaf echoed.

She padded over to the Nursery, flashing one last warm glance at Stoneclaw.

Stoneclaw glanced up. The sky had darkened quickly, with bright stars scattered across. But blotches of _dark_, nasty clouds.

_It's gonna rain soon… If anything, It'll be a nasty storm coming our way. I can feel it..._

_Starclan light our paths! Please!_

**Yay! Chapter **_**Numero Uno!**_ **(I can speak spanish! Yah, MmHm, welcome to the big leagues!)**

**Guys, I got some new Baseball cards 4 my collection, and I got… An ALBERT PUJOLS! **

**And I now have THREE Javier Baez cards, three Bellinger cards, and three Sean Doolittle cards! I probably have over 150 cards… Or more!**

**Btw, if u were wondering why this dang chapter took so long, I had long days of baseball practice the past days and it was hard to find time to write... (We basically trained all day, at least five hours, and now my knee and arm are practically dead from diving catches and long throws… I'm serious. My biceps are absolutely killing me! But when I become a Major Leaguer, it'll all be worth it. :D )**

**I also have this nasty bruise on my left wrist 'cause I got beaned by the ball… Not so good...**

**Anyway, the next chapter is when the magic happens! (The storm ish comin'!) And the chapter after that should be when we.. Ahem, fully meet our Main Character! Ye!**

**See you guys soon!**

**...Tomorrow is Rhys Hoskins' B-day! (He's not one of my fave players or anything.. But I thought it was cool. He plays for the Phils...)**


	3. Death-Screaming Storm

**Oi guys! How's it been? I've been busy! My dad has my brother and I go to the gym twice a day! In the morning and after school! Then after that we have like hours of Baseball! How do I find time? I have no clue… But hey! Here's your new chap!**

**But first, to my awesome reviewers:**

**Waterstorm TheRealWarrior****\- Thank you, I appreciate it.**

**Poppyritz****\- Ahh, thanks as always! And yeh, I'm trying to find the time. Clearly I have not by the rate I'm uploading these chapters. The weather has been getting sort of nice here where I live, so… A LOT of practice and A LOT of injuries, my wrist has an ugly bruise on it. I was trying to catch a fly ball, but it hit my wrist instead of my glove. I also have this yucky scratch on my forearm from sliding into the base too hard. And I have a bunch of scratches and cuts on my knees from diving catches. -Sigh- That's the life of a Shortstop.. Welp, there's no crying in Baseball… The bruise has healed a bit now, since I took a century to write this, but it still hurts like heck! Thanks for the support! ^w^**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Whitepool desperately leaped over the deep drifts of snow. His paws felt hard and numb as the warrior frantically tried to figure out where in Starclan he was.

_Birchpelt?! Where are you?_

Whitepool wanted to wail those words at the top of his lungs, but the tremendous cold kept his jaws shut.

_This is the worst storm I've been in! And Birchpelt… She's gone!_

The tom let out a whimper as he continued to trek through the snow, his paws aching from numbness. His vision went blurry, as his green-and-blue eyes filled with the cold, white powder. He scrunched his eyes up against the harsh winds that tugged mercilessly at his fur. He was trying to navigate two things: Where he was going, and where in Starclan Birchpelt was!

He pushed forward, almost swept into the river by the incredibly strong current-like winds.

_The river!_

Whitepool barely could tell he was at the river, only knowing by the ice-cold flecks of water flying onto his already-snow-covered pelt.

_Where are the stepping stones?! I can't swim in the river now! It's too cold!_

In an instant, a force latched onto Whitepool's scruff. Carrying him across _The stepping stones!_

Whitepool appeared on the other side of the river, spitting out the snow from his mouth, and his eyes closed against the bitter cold.

"Whitepool! Are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay!"

_Blacktail?_

Whitepool's eyes shot open, to see the white-and-black tom before him. A marbled apprentice, Marblepaw, hunched against the sweeping wind next to him, leaning into Whitepool with concern.

"You saved me," Whitepool huffed, clouds of mist forming at his lips.

"Your welcome," Marblepaw's warm purr soothed Whitepool.

The white tom found the strength to stagger to his paws.

"Where's Birchpelt?"

"Maybe she's back at camp?"

"She can't be, I was… With her,"

Whitepool's body shuddered, fear surging through him.

_She can't be lost… Can she?_

A thorn stabbed Whitepool's heart.

"Well, let's go find out," suggested Blacktail, as he bounded into the cave entrance of the camp.

The three toms made there way up, into the camp. Their eyes grew with horror, to what their eyes were looking at.

They watched in terror as Rainleaf was pushed back by the harsh winds, onto the cliff. Her claws tried desperately to hang onto the stone, but it was all in vain. She was hanging by her paws, hind legs flailing off the cliff. A gasp pierced the air as Rainleaf realized she was slowly slipping! But in a matter of seconds, Stoneclaw darted through the snow, racing to the aid of the she-cat. He quickly latched onto her scruff, pulling her onto the cliff. Rainleaf scrambled to her paws, claws scraping desperately at the stone.

A wail of pain parted the queen's lips, "There coming!"

"Now?!"

"Now!"

Stoneclaw led Rainleaf back into the camp, wrapping his tail protectively around her, keeping her warm. He led her into the cave that the whole clan had been sheltering in. He nudged Rainleaf into the shelter.

"Help her! quick!" Stoneclaw growled as Spiraltail, the medicine cat crouched over Rainleaf, her apprentice, Emeraldpaw, at her heels.

"Tell me she'll be okay!" Stoneclaw whimpered, his voice trembling with worry, and his words caught in his throat.

"She'll be okay, right?"

Spiraltail flicked her gaze upon the tom.

"Stoneclaw, _hush!_ Now, go get me some raspberry leaves for her!" she hissed, quickly returning her attention to Rainleaf.

Stoneclaw nodded, a gleam of worry in his eyes, as he raced out of the cave.

"It will be fine, Rainleaf. He's just being _a tom_. Relax, and lay on your side,"

Rainleaf did as she was told.

"Okay, Emeraldpaw; Check how many kits she'll have. Put your paw on her flank," Spiraltail instructed.

As Emeraldpaw did as she was told, two tiny kits bounded over, their tails fluffed up.

"What's going on," squeaked one kit, Dawnkit.

His twin brother, Duskkit, who was identical to him, mewed after him, "Yeah, what's happening to Rainleaf?"

"She'll be fine, just.. Shoo! Go play with Dappledkit somewhere else," The medicine cat proceed to shoo away the kits with her tail, triggering squeaks from the tiny bundles of fluff as they raced away.

"2," Emeraldpaw finally decided, her steady gaze falling upon Rainleaf, who was watching her through sapphire eyes, slits of pain as the queen let out another wail of agony.

Stoneclaw bounded in. He quickly shook the snow from his pelt, and straightened his whiskers as he dropped the raspberry leaves at Rainleaf's paw.

"Here," he mumbled, running back out into the snow.

Rainleaf lapped up the herbs, wincing at their bitter taste. An alarming cry rose from the queen.

"The first one's coming!"

Spiraltail position herself at Rainleaf's haunches.

"When the kit comes, Emeraldpaw, lick it fiercely!"

As soon as Spiraltail finished her words, the first kit slithered out, triggering a yowl from Rainleaf. It was a tiny white kit.

"A tom!" Spiraltail declared.

Emeraldpaw gently grabbed the kit, and set him down at Rainleaf's belly. She began to fiercely lick the little tom, making him mewl.

"Is he okay?" Rainleaf asked, worry flooding in her voice.

Before the silver queen could receive an answer, another howl escaped her lips as another jolt of pain surged through her body. She unsheathed her claws and scraped them against the cave floor. Rainleaf's gaze was fixated on silverpelt, which was now slowly cleared of stormy clouds. The sky shone with stars scattered across it. Just as Rainleaf's body shuddered with another jolt of pain as the next kit popped out, a sapphire colored comet flashed through the sky.

"A she-cat!" announced Spiraltail.

Squeaks and mewls filled the cave's silence. Whitepool, Blacktail and Marblepaw had made their way into the cave, intrigued by the new kits.

Whitepool, Dovepaw and Angelpaw were crouched around Rainleaf, watching the kits sleep at their mother's belly.

"Oh, their so precious, Rainleaf!" exclaimed Dovepaw, her voice as soft as feathers.

The tiny white tom snuggled closer to his mother, mewling as his sister pressed closer to them for warmth.

"Stoneclaw? Where's Stoneclaw?! He hasn't even seen them yet," Whitepool asked, a purr rumbling in his chest as he watched with amusement as the tiny white tom sneezed, triggering a giggle from Rainleaf.

"Stoneclaw, Where is he?" Rainleaf questioned, concern making her words tremble.

"He may be getting you some herbs, or maybe water," Spiraltail considered.

Just then, Stoneclaw padded in. His pelt white with snow, and a mouthful of borage leaves in his mouth.

"Stoneclaw! Look!" Rainleaf mewed, giving the she-kit a nudge.

Stoneclaw gasped, dropping his leaves at Rainleaf's paws.

"Have you named them?"

"Well, you can name the tom!"

"Me?"

"Sure!"

Stoneclaw shrugged. He peeked outside the cave, wind blasting at his face. His gaze shifted across the sky as he eyed the Stars. He then flicked his gaze at the wonderful full moon, that was casting a silver glow on the snow-covered camp.

"Moonkit," he decided, turning back to his _audience_ that was listening to the new parents name their kits.

Rainleaf purred, giving her son a soft lick on his ear, causing him to mewl.

"And this one?" Stoneclaw asked, tapping the blue-gray she-kit with a white stripe down her back.

Rainleaf began to remember the comet she had seen.

_It was such a beautiful sapphire comet… Sapphire.. Sapphire!_

"SapphireKit," she declared, pride rising in her voice.

**Yay! Hope you guys liked it! It took me forever, but trust me. I'll be writing faster once the plot starts to get more interesting and stuff.**

**Incase you were wondering, Whitepool isn't our main character; Neither is Stoneclaw; Our main character was **_**just**_ **born… -Wink wink-**

**-Hint- I love watching sailor… **_**Moon**_**! (I actually do. But the hint was.. **_**Moon!**_**)**


	4. We can't find her!

**Ay! How's it goin' guys? I've been having the same problem: finding time. Ugh, too much homework. (I know, no excuses,) Welp, here's your new chap.**

**PudgyFluff****\- (Luv ur name!) Yeh, this story wasn't meant to circle around a prophecy. I just kinda slapped it in there for the summary, I guess you can say. Ah, thanks for telling me that. I'll see if I can go back and edit some of those typos. And yes, Birchpelt claimed the place and called it 'Birchpool place'. Thanks for the feedback.**

**Here it is Ladies and Gentle-Buddies!**

Moonkit snuggled closer to his mother's belly, his white fur bristling. His sister stirred in her sleep, resting her chin and paws on Moonkit's feathery white tail. Purrs filled the nest. Moonkit's lips parted with a pitiful squeak as his sister dug her kit-sharp claws into the tom's tail.

"Hey!" Moonkit yowled, curling his tail in as he inched closer to his mother's warmth.

Sapphirekit didn't say a word, she just let out a soft groan as she rolled over, pulling her tail over her nose.

Moonkit rested his head on Rainleaf's belly, feeling it rise and fall rhythmically.

"Rainleaf," came a deep, yet warm, voice. Much deeper than Rainleaf's voice.

"Yes?"

"I brought you a vole,"

"Oh, thank you, my dear,"

Moonkit felt a strange rush of energy surge through him. And that's when it happened. His eyes slowly opened, revealing to him a silver tabby and a large, scarred, sandy-gray tom.

_Is that.. Rainleaf? And my.. Father?!_

Moonkit blinked his eyes, trying to rid of the blurriness of his vision.

_And that's Sapphirekit,_ he realized as he glanced at the blue-gray she-kit next to him. _My sister._

"Rainleaf?" the tiny white bundle squeaked, stretching his luminous green eyes so his mother and father could see.

"You've opened your eyes; They look just like your father's," she purred, giving her son a soft lick on his head.

Stoneclaw leaned in, nuzzling his son.

"My warrior," he murmured.

_Yes! I want to be a warrior! The best one you'll _ever _see, Stoneclaw!_ Moonkit silently vowed to himself.

"What, color are-"

"They're green, just like mine," Stoneclaw cut in.

He rose to his full height.

_He's.. Big.. I want to be strong, just like him!_

Moonkit studied his father's muscular frame. Stoneclaw had the most scars Moonkit had ever seen! A deep cut running down his front left leg, criss-crossed scars on his muzzle, many scars scattered across his pelt and a deep, v-shaped notch in his ear.

Stoneclaw turned to face the exit of the nest, flicking his tail.

"I better get going now. I'm going on a patrol to search for Birchpelt," he explained as an amused chuckle made his chest rise and fall.

"Whitepool forced me to come help him search for _her_,"

Rainleaf stifled a laugh, trying not to disturb Sapphirekit's slumber.

"Whitepool… That tom is _crazy_ for Birchpelt..."

Moonkit stood up, his wobbly legs shaking under his tiny white pelt.

_Who's Whitepool? Or Birchpelt? _The little tom wondered. _I want to meet them!_

"Can I go play outside, Rainleaf?"

Rainleaf shot a worried glance at her mate.

"Well, _I_ don't see why not," Stoneclaw purred, watching his tiny white son bound over to him.

"Well..."

"Please, Rainleaf! I'll be good!"

Rainleaf pushed aside her vole and crawled forward. She gave Moonkit a quick wash.

"Very well," she finally agreed.

"Keep him out of trouble, will you, love?" she pleaded to Stoneclaw, who returned the plea with a nod.

Moonkit bounced up in the air, excitement surging through him. He had _just_ opened his eyes and now he was going to see his clan's camp! But then it suddenly occurred to the tomkit.

_Sapphirekit? Will she come?_

Before Moonkit could wonder anymore, his father wrapped his tail around the little tom.

"Come with me, little one," he murmured softly.

Stoneclaw led the kit through the nursery. Moonkit curiously glanced around the den. The tight cave walls made him feel cozy and warm, and the soft earth beneath his tiny paws made Moonkit feel relaxed. His father led him up the steps and to the cave entrance. A cold breeze hit Moonkit directly as he caught a glimpse of the camp. He craned his neck to see, but his just-opened eyes were still cloudy.

"Don't get onto the cliff, and do not disturb anyone," Stoneclaw instructed, before gently nudging the tom into the clearing.

Moonkit squealed at the feeling of the dusty earth under his paws.

"Keep out of trouble," His father warned, but then wandered off into the distance.

The white tomkit froze, feeling the cold breeze tug at his kit-soft fur. He stared in awe at the camp. A large, glistening rock was off to one side. And he saw a small, brown, tabby she-cat pad out of a cave, a bundle of leaves clamped in her jaws. Moonkit wrinkled his nose at the strong, herbaceous scent she carried. Moonkit stared off into the distance.

_Where should I go first?_ He asked himself.

He watched a leaf blow across the clearing, accompanied by the wind kicking up dust . Without a second thought, he darted after the leaf. He pounced and went tumbling across the floor, the leaf hooked to his kit-sharp claws.

"Hey!"

Moonkit was forced to a stop as he bumped into a black-and-white tom, with stunning, azure blue eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Moonkit whimpered, quickly leaping to his paws and shaking off the dirt from his fuzzy white pelt.

"I was just-" the tomkit stuttered, scuffling his paws as he crushed the leave with his tiny foot.

"It's okay, little one," the large tom reassured, dipping his head to lock gaze with the kit.

"I'm Blacktail," he purred.

_Blacktail?_ Moonkit glanced at _Blacktail'_s long, feathery tail. _His tail _is _black…_

"And you are..?"

Moonkit snapped back to his senses, squaring his shoulders to look taller and flexing his tiny thorn-like claws.

"I'm Moonkit,"

"Moonkit?"

"Yes,"

Blacktail rose to his full height, making Moonkit feel small in comparison.

"You're _Stoneclaw's_ son, aren't you?" Blacktail asked, a tinge of pride in his eyes.

"Yes,"

"Ahh, Stoneclaw is an incredible Warrior, you know," he purred.

He began to make his way to the Warriors' den, a cave off in the distance.

"I wouldn't be surprised when _you_ become leader," he called over his shoulder.

Moonkit watched as Blacktail's _black tail_ tip disappeared when he was swallowed by the shadows as he entered the Warriors' den.

_I want to be like my father!_ Moonkit silently whined.

His tail stuck out like a twig as he raced across the clearing.

He watched 3 tiny cats race out of the Nursery.

_Those are Duskkit, Dawnkit and Dappledkit!_

"Moonkit! You're awake!" one of the toms called.

_Is that Dawnkit or Duskkit?_ Moonkit wondered as he squinted at the identical tomkits.

"Dawnkit?" he guessed.

"_I'm_ Dawnkit!" the other tom spat.

"Oh," Moonkit fell back on his haunches, watching as the 3 kits swarmed around him.

"You have handsome green eyes," Dappledkit mewed suddenly.

_Yes. They're just like my father's!_ Moonkit thought proudly.

"Rainleaf says they're like _Stoneclaw's!_" Moonkit squeaked proudly.

"Ashfur says _our_ eyes look like our father's, _Stripedstar's,_"

_Stripedstar?! Oh.._

"Well, my eyes are the prettiest! And they look like _my_ father's, Blacktail's!" Dappledkit declared, stretching her Azure blue eyes open for all to see.

"Blacktail?" Moonkit wondered, quickly glancing at the Warrior's den, as if expecting for the tom to come out.

"Yes!"

"Blacktail said I would be leader!" Moonkit announced, his chin high.

_Well, he said he wouldn't be surprised if I was…_

"Moonkit!"

Moonkit whirled around to see.. His sister!

"Sapphirekit!"

The tiny blue-gray she-kit with a white stripe down her back and a white tail, bounded over to the other kits.

"Rainleaf says my eyes are blue!" she squeaked.

"Now you can play with us!" Duskkit declared.

"Then what should we play?" Sapphirekit asked.

A silence loomed over the kits.

"How about you _toms_ hide, and me and Sapphirekit find you!" Dappledkit suggested.

Dawnkit snorted, "You _she-cats_ will _never_ find us!"

The she-kits buried their noses in their paws, without peaking and counted to ten, as best as they could.

Moonkit to quickly bolted across the clearing, and into a cave. Moonkit wrinkled his nose as an acrid scent hit his nostrils.

He was in a dim-lighted cave. It had two nests off to the side. Weird holes in the wall stored smelly leaves and all kinds of plants. Moonkit pressed his chest against the ground, crouching in the shadows. He spotted a crack in the wall.

_Just the right size! They'll _never _find me here!_

The tiny white tomkit squeezed through the crack, his fluffy tail whisking behind him as he entered a tiny cave-like room. The odd odors made Moonkit scrunch up his face. He pressed close to the wall, trying to avoid being seen. He turned around, so he could peek through the crack and see the sunlight. He kept crawling backwards, until his rump hit the wall. Moonkit sniffed around curiously.

_Where am I? _He wondered.

He lifted his front right paw, revealing a half smooshed, bright blue berry.

_What's that?_ Moonkit asked himself as the blue berry oozed on his tiny paw.

"Moonkit!? _Where_ could he _be_? We've been searching _Forever!_"

Moonkit recognized the voice as his sister's. He pressed closer to the wall, trying to disguise his fuzzy white pelt.

"I'm tired of searching for him!"

_Dawnkit. They already found him.._

"Let's play something else!"

_What?! Duskit?_

Moonkit strained his ears, to hear more.

"Yeah! Let's go into the nursery and play som-" Dawnkit's mew trailed off as Moonkit heard their tiny pawsteps scurry away.

_They're leaving me!_ Moonkit realized.

He staggered to his paws, A bright blue stain on one of them. The white kit hurried out of his hiding spot, ignoring the questions from Spiraltail, The medicine cat. He raced across the clearing, the dim sundown light brightening his fluffy pelt. He trekked down the steps, almost tripping on his tail and hurried into the play corner of the nursery. All three queens were laying on the soft moss, watching the kits tussle with each other.

_They're playing without me!_

Moonkit rushed over to his mother.

"They left me!" he squeaked.

His mother leaned toward him and grabbed him by the scruff, pulling him toward her.

"It's okay little one. You are a warrior at heart," she purred, running her tongue lovingly across his ears.

"But-"

"Hush, little one,"

"Rainleaf, they-"

"There, there, Moonkit… You'll be fine," she cooed, nuzzling Moonkit.

Moonkit lay on his belly, resting his chin on his paws, passing the blue stain onto his chin.

"Where were you, anyway?" she asked, sniffing his blue paw.

"I don't know… There were a bunch of smelly leaves!" Moonkit squealed.

A sigh parted the queens lips, a layer of exasperation hidden in her exhale.

"I _told_ him to keep you out of trouble!" she grumbled, triggering a few glances from the other queens.

"What's going on?" Lilystream piped in, her soft voice almost a purr.

"_Stone_cl-"

A worried howl cut Rainleaf off.

"We can't find Birchpelt!" A white tom cried, his mew more like a kit's whimper.

_Whitepool?_ Moonkit guess, glancing at the feathery, handsome, white tom rushing into the play corner.

"We can't find her!" he repeated.

All eyes were locked on the tom, disbelief filling them all.

"Calm down, Whitepool. She'll be back eventually," Ashfur soothed.

"No! She's gone!" he growled, his voice practically a kit's cries.

"I _Can't_ live without her!" he insisted, "I _can't!_"

"Now, Whitepool… It- it'll be fine," Rainleaf promised, her voice honeyed with sympathy.

"No! You don't understand!" he whimpered, turning away from the queens, his tail whisking impatiently behind him.

Sapphirekit piped up, "Well, then what's wro-"

"Stay out of this, little one," Rainleaf quickly told her daughter.

A silence loomed over the den.

"She… sh-she was…." Whitepool peeked over his shoulder, his mismatched eyes slits of sorrow.

"She was pr-pregnant.." he darted out of the den, wailing, "My kits! They'll never see the sunshine!"

"Mother, what does Pre-"

"Hush," Rainleaf scolded her daughter again, "I need to talk to him,"

She rose to her paws, receiving bewildered glances from her denmates.

"I won't be long,"

**Oops, semi-cliffhanger!**

**Guess what? I **_**just**_ **got back from a Major League Baseball game! It was Cubs Rangers! It was a good game, 11-10.. Except we lost, dang it! It was great though, I was wearing mah Cubbies Javy Baez Jersey! Rizzo and Schwarbs hit homers and Javy… Well, he was being Javy and helped score some runs. **

**And some guy sitting in front of me caught a foul ball! I was so dang close! My glove touched it! A dude near me was saying a bunch of funny stuff, like **

"**Raise your hand if you don't like mayonnaise on your chicken sandwiches."**

"**Elvis Andrus (A player that was playing) hates puppies!" **

"**Mazara (Other player) is allergic to bananas!"**

"**Joey Gallo's (Another player) real name is Gilbert!"**

**It was funny! And when we sang 'take me out to the ballgame', all the Cubs fans (Basically everyone) screamed, "Root, root, root for the **_**CUBBIES!**_"

**And I bought retro baseball cards!**

**Please review, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Birchpelt Comes to Visit

**Aloha, friends! Today is special! Wanna know why? Today is the day Jackie Robinson, the first black Major League Baseball player, had his big league debut! Yes, It's ****Jackie Robinson day!** **So, for that, I'll be posting THREE chapters today! **

**Thank Jackie Robinson for improving baseball's atmosphere and breaking the color barrier!**

**-But before you thank MLB's hero, lets thank another hero. This is to my one, wonderful reviewer!**

**PoppyRitz****\- Ooh, you'll find out about Birchpelt… I hope it doesn't make you cry. **

**And yeh, Whitepool… He's a crazy tom when it comes to she-cats sometimes...**

**A great life? No way. I just get lucky sometimes.**

**Now, happy Jackie Robinson day and enjoy your new chapter!**

Whitepool buried his berry pink nose into his paws, holding back his whimpers as best as he could. He was hiding himself in the training cave, and was convinced he'd never see Birchpelt again. The realization struck him like a dagger to the heart, shattering it to millions of pieces.

His chest heaved, a sob forcing its way out of the tom's throat.

_I'll never be a father! I'll never have kits! I'll never, ever, _ever _have a mate again!_

"Why, Starclan?" he mewled. "Why?!"

He curled his tail over his face, keeping his emotional state obscure… At least trying.

"Whitepool?"

_Rainleaf. It's Rainleaf,_ Whitepool realized with a pang, slightly annoyed.

_Go away, please… _ he silently whined, digging his unsheathed claws into the soft earth.

"Whitepool!"

The white warrior twitched his ears as pawsteps became louder and louder.

"I need to ta-"

"_No! _Please, leave me _alone!_" Whitepool spat, the words getting caught in his throat, coming across weak and shaking with sorrow.

"It's fine," she soothed, "I just want to talk,"

Whitepool thrashed his tail, sitting up. He rolled his mismatched eyes.

"About what?!" he growled, not in the mood for a lecture.

"I don't _want_ to _talk_,"

Rainleaf let out a sigh of exasperation, flicking her tail.

"_Listen!_"

"What is it then!" Whitepool hissed, rising to his paws.

"Stormbreeze,"

"What about _Stormbreeze?_"

Rainleaf took a step closer, trying to hold the tom's attention.

"She _likes _you. _A lot_."

Whitepool turned his head away, lashing his tail behind him.

"So _what_ if she does? I don't feel the same; never will,"

"Well, you really want to be a father,"

"With her? Not now, not _ever_,"

_She-cats! They think love is easy… Badger-brains…_

"Give her a chance!" Rainleaf sighed.

"Why?" Whitepool shot back.

"Well, she's a pretty she-cat and-"

"She's _not_ Birchpelt!"

_The only pretty -Beautiful- she-cat in my eyes._

A dark gaze of Rainleaf caused Whitepool to shiver. Her eyes had a twinge of something Whitepool had never seen in her blue orbs before. It was annoyance. It looked odd on her usually cheerful and sweet-as-honey features.

"Birchpelt… She's _gone_!" Rainleaf growled gently, yet coldly.

_Wha- Did you just say that?!_

"How dare you!" the tom snarled, his tone overtaken by anger and misery.

"Oh, please. I've never seen you act like such a kit; I give you sympathy, yet you show no gratitude..." she bellowed, her ears lying flat on her head.

"Can't you _see? _How would you feel if Stoneclaw died?" Whitepool fumed, showing more anger than heartache.

"At least I wouldn't be crying about it _all_ day!"

"Of course you would!"

"Well, at least I'd treat my clanmates nicely, like I always do!"

"Not to me!"

"I treat you nicely!"

"You don't!"

"I do!"

_You're lucky I'm your clanmate, because otherwise… I'd claw your ears off! _Whitepool ventured darkly.

"Well, I thought you were here to help me, not to _anger _me!"

"And I _was_ trying to help you..."

A hiss rose from Whitepool's throat, adding tension in the air.

"_I could tell.._" He grumbled sarcastically.

"Just… Keep her in mind," she growled, turning around and leaving, tail whisking behind her.

Whitepool stared at the cloud of dust Rainleaf had kicked up as she left. He stared blankly at it until it settled.

He laid down, resting his chin on his paws. A groan forced its way out of his throat, infusing an annoyed mood into the tom.

_Birchpelt, why did you leave me? _He mused, his silent sobs nothing but somber.

A familiar scent wreathed around Whitepool, leaving him to ponder who it belonged to.

_I'm still here, Whitepool. I have gone to Starclan though.._

Whitepool perked up. Was that Birchpelt talking to him?

_Birchpelt! Is that really you?_

The scent flooded over the white tom, causing him to remember the fond memories of his mate.

_It is indeed me, my beloved. _

Whitepool sat up, nostalgia hitting him like a fox pouncing on a rabbit. He had so many questions, all with no answers. So he picked out a few to ask her.

_Birchpelt, you were our deputy! Who will it be now?_

Birchpelt's response was as warm as her usual voice; The voice she had when she walked the forest.

_You must tell Spiraltail: Our new deputy must be as solid as _stone _to carry the clan!_

"_Stone_claw..."

Whitepool imagined the sandy-gray, broad-shouldered tom, fantasizing him atop the High-Ledge. The role seemed to fit him perfectly.

_One more question, love; You wouldn't mind if I _did _have kits with Stormbreeze, would you?_

The warm, sweet, familiar scent faded, leaving Whitepool with an unanswered question. The curtains of moonlight poked through the holes of the cave, igniting the white tom's sleek, white pelt as if stars were scattered across his pelt; like that of a Starclan cat's.

_Oh, Starclan.. I hope she doesn't mind… _Whitepool brooded.

_I'm sure if I'm happy, She'll be happy._

**Hope You guys enjoyed!**

**Please leave a review on what you think! I accept criticism!**

**...Btw, I didn't intend on Whitepool coming across so sappy. Jsyk, he's not **_**always**_ **like that.**


	6. Clueless

**Next Chapter of my Jackie Robinson Day special! **

**FIRST: Make sure you've read the previous chapter first!**

Rainleaf wandered into the nursery, which was noisy as ever; as if no heated argument took place whatsoever.

She sighed, trying to cool off from Whitepool's quarrel. Rainleaf immediately spotted her denmates in the Play Corner, and the five kits wrestling at their paws, amusement and joy clear in their wide eyes.

"How'd it go?" Ashpelt asked eagerly, as Duskkit crashed into her, Dappledkit tussling with him. She batted the kits away, twitching her ears to hear Rainleaf.

"He was… A _typical_ tom,"

"Typical?" Lilystream echoed, licking her paw, then running it over her ear.

Rainleaf settled next to them, neatly wrapping her tail over her paws.

"Clueless; Just like _every_ tom,"

"I'm not clueless!" Duskkit snarled in his squeaky, high-pitched voice, finally pushing Dappledkit off him. He glanced up at Rainleaf with wide, amber eyes.

"Not you, Duskkit," Ashpelt cooed, smoothing the fluffed fur between his ears the nudging him back to play.

"Why clueless? He's just grieving," Lilystream asked, falling into a luxurious stretch.

Rainleaf sighed, remembering Whitepool's bothersome statements.

"I told him about how Stormbreeze is still mooning over him, and he just got mad at me!"

"Well, that's not _necessarily_ Clueless," Ashpelt pointed out.

"Seemed like it,"

"He'll start to like her soon,"

"I'll be surprised when it happens... _If_ it happens," Rainleaf grumbled.

Her gaze wandered, finally settling on the five kits. She typically found pleasure in watching the five kits play, but now seemed different. She stared at her son, Moonkit, wrestling with Dawnkit. She watched her son pull of a battle move, raking his sheathed paw across Dawnkit's exposed soft, belly fur, triggering a whimper from him.

_Where did he learn that move…_ Rainleaf wondered, partially forgetting she was supposed to be in an annoyed mood.

_Stoneclaw… It looks like a move Stoneclaw would do.._

She watched Moonkit's impressive battle moves. How did he know so many? Stoneclaw never taught him any moves.

_My son shares his father's courage and knowledge..._

**Okay, that chap was boring… and SO SHORT! But some foreshadowing was hidden in there! Things will get a whole lot more interesting later, so please stay tuned for more!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	7. What if I told you

**Next chapter of my Jackie Robinson day special! **

**FIRST: make sure you've read the previous TWO chapters!**

**If you have, ENJOY!**

Moonkit wiggled under Duskkit's grip, who had him pinned to the ground.

_I was born during a storm! I'm stronger!_

Moonkit mustered a hidden strength, and shoved the other kit off of him, sending the tomkit tumbling.

"I won!" Moonkit squeaked, leaping to his tiny paws, his fluffy tail sticking out like a twig.

He'd just won against his older denmate!

_I'll be just as great as Stoneclaw!_ Moonkit vowed.

A pitiful squeak shook him from his musing.

"No! I-" Duskkit turned to Dappledkit, who had been watching the tomkits wrestle, along with the other two kits.

"I won, right Dappledkit?" Duskkit mewed, his voice beamed with pride as if he'd been promoted clan leader.

"Yeah! Duskkit won!" she announced.

_What?! But… But I won!_

"That's not fair! I shoved you off!" Moonkit objected, his green eyes filled with confusion.

_Badger-brained she-cat!_

"Moonkit won!" Dawnkit declared, rising to his paws next to Sapphirekit.

"Moonkit's the winner!" Sapphirekit piped in.

Ashpelt, hushed the kits, flicking her tail.

"Won't you all go play outside?" she suggested.

Moonkit's pelt bristled with disgust when he watched Dappledkit press her nose into Duskkit's cheek.

"You won..." She whispered to Duskkit.

_Yuck! She-cats are gross…_ Moonkit wanted to squeal, but he kept his mouth shut as Ashpelt nudged the kits along, guiding them outside.

Moonkit frowned. He didn't want to play outside, it was _too_ cold! The frigid earth beneath his paws made him shiver, and his fuzzy pelt bristled.

Moonkit followed his denmates to the training cave. They saw an emotional Whitepool sitting in the corner. His mismatched eyes were narrowed, staring at… nothing.

A giggle escaped the tiny white tom's lips.

"What's _wrong_ with-"

Dawnkit wrapped his tail over Duskkit's muzzle, keeping his mouth shut.

"Shhh!" he hissed. "Remember? Ashpelt said he lost his _mate_,"

Duskkit swatted his brother's tail away.

"Sorry, but it's been a _whole_ moon!" he whimpered.

The kits soared away, exploring the camp eagerly.

"Those are the apprentices!" Dappledkit explained to Moonkit and Sapphirekit. "They are training to be warriors!"

"We'll be Apprentices in _four_ moons!" Dawnkit added, gesturing with his tail at the two other older kits.

"Are you all littermates?"

"No, we were just born almost during the same day,"

"You have no littermates?"

"No,"

Moonkit frowned.

_Well then, she's lucky Duskkit is _so _nice to her…_

"Hey!" a new voice cheered.

_Huh? Wh-who's that..?_

A golden tabby she-cat padded over to them, her broad, muscular shoulders squared. Her muscles ripped beneath her sleek fur, seemingly ready to bounce on anyone.

"Who are-" She paused. "You're those new kits!"

The she-cat's gaze was sharp.

_Wh-wha? Did I do something wrong?_ He wondered, glancing at his sister, who looked just as baffled.

"It's okay," she cooed, gaze softening in an instant, "Let me introduce myself,"

She sat back on her haunches, tail clouding up dust.

"My name is Topazpaw,"

she shuffled her paws awkwardly, as if not wanting to speak more.

"My parents abandoned my sisters and I; But then Stripedstar took us in..."

Her eyes clouded with what seemed like sorrow as she stared of into the distance, holding all the kits' attention completely.

"We got attacked by a badger before Stripedstar took us here; That's why my sister lost her tail, and why I have _so_ many scars,"

She turned her back, showing off a nasty scar running down her spine; Parting the fur between her muscular shoulder blades.

The kits squealed in horror as the deep scar glistened in the sun-high's rays.

"We were okay though," She suspired.

"Who are your sisters?" Sapphirekit asked curiously.

Topazpaw replied with a sigh, "Emeraldpaw and Opalpaw,"

"Where are they?" Duskkit asked, glancing from side to side, as if trying to find the cats.

"Er, Emeraldpaw is out collecting herbs. And Opalpaw is..."

"I'm here!" a warm voice called.

A creamy she-cat with long, shaggy fur and a snubby, short tail weaved around Topazpaw.

"Oh,"

Topazpaw's golden eyes darkened with what seemed to be disappointment.

_Isn't she happy her sister's here?_

"Oh, Topazpaw, you won't believe what _Sliverpaw_ said on th-"

"I already know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear..." the golden tabby quickly cut off.

"I do!" Dappledkit squeaked, azure eyes wide.

Moonkit glanced at the she-kit. She was hunched over, her tail swishing from side to side in interest.

"I want to hear!" she pleaded.

Opalpaw dipped her head, locking gaze with the kits.

"Silverpaw is mooni-"

"He's not! He is _not_!" Topazpaw countered, before even letting her sister finish.

The kits giggled at the look of embarrassment on Topazpaw's face.

_Ew!_ Moonkit silently squealed.

"Yes he is! And I can already tell you have a major crush on that tom!"  
"N-n… I-I.. Um," she stuttered.

"See!"

"What?"

"You manage to say his name in _every_ sentence you speak!"

Topazpaw turned away, her tail swishing with annoyance.

"We… We're just- Just friends… That's all," she grumbled, in an unconvincing way.

"Just friends?" Opalpaw echoed, "That's what you call it? You're _way_ more than friends,"

"Who's Silverpaw?" Moonkit squeaked suddenly.

Moonkit rolled his eyes as the sisters continued to argue, not answering his question.

"I won't be surprised when you're expecting his kits in a few moons,"

A snort of disgust parted the golden tabby's lips, "Kits? I-I… H-he.. He's just my friend.." she insisted weakly, still forcing no truth into her meow.

"Just a friend?! He's a tom, and you're a she-cat!"

"So?"

Topazpaw got to her paws.

"-so what if I like him…?" Topazpaw muttered under her breath.

"See!" Opalpaw howled, "You like him!"

Moonkit tapped his sister on the shoulder with his tail. She glanced at him, her blue eyes bright with curiosity.

"Let's go visit the Elders!" Moonkit mewed.

All the kits nodded slyly, agreeing with Moonkit's idea.

Leaving the apprentices to argue, the kits scurried away. They scampered into a cave, next to the Highrock and the Dirtplace.

"I haven't visited the elders before..." Sapphirekit mused.

Dawnkit dropped his jaw, as if to gasp.

"You've been here for a moon and _still_ haven't visited the elders?!"

"Nope!"

Dappledkit squealed as the kits tumbled into the den, "They tell the best stories!"

The elders' den was a small, cozy cave with three nests.

There was a black she-cat with dark gray flecks resting on her nest.

"I'm so proud you finally won over that tom, Stormbreeze; My wonderful daughter!"

Next to the black she-cat was a young, slender, pale gray tabby she-cat.

_She had a lot of fresh-kill…_ Moonkit thought, glancing at _Stormbreeze_'s round belly.

"Ivyheart!" Dappledkit squeaked.

"Oh, you haven't visited in moons, little ones!" _Ivyheart_ purred, letting the kits swarm around her, placing loving licks on their fluffy fur.

"And who's this?" Half-leg, Ivyheart's mate asked, padding over from his nest to meet Moonkit and his sister.

"I'm… I-I'm Moonkit," the tiny white tomkit squeaked, frightened by the large tom in front of him. Half-leg's right front leg was wrenched, leaving tiny Moonkit wondering what happened to him.

"And I'm Sapphirekit!" Moonkit's sister mewed, her tone more enthusiastic than her brother's.

"Ahh, Stoneclaw's kits," he purred, nudging all the kits into a sitting position.

"Shhh!" a brown tom hissed, as he stirred in his nest.

"Who's that?" Moonkit chirped in a hushed tone.

"Oh, that's just Fernstep. He never misses a nap..."

Moonkit glanced at the ragged-furred old tom, curled up in his nest. Moonkit could understand why he was always napping. Being an elder sounded boring.

"We're going to tell you something!" Ivyheart cheered, her voice still a whisper.

"Ooh! What is it!" Dawnkit squealed as quietly as he could.

"Are you telling us a story?" Dawnkit ventured, his amber eyes dancing with curiosity.

"Not this time..." Half-leg murmured, "What if we told you… You'll have more denmates!"

Sapphirekit sprung up, "More playmates!"

Moonkit took in the though. He would have denmates to play with when Dawnkit, Duskkit and Dappledkit left the nursery...

"Maybe it would be nice," he considered, his emerald orbs widening with realization.

"_Are_ we getting more denmates?"

**Okay! That's a wrap to my Jackie Robinson day special! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**And, jsyk, the next chapter will have a timeskip of three moons.**

**Oh! And please read this! I've agreed with my friend to change the name of this story! I'm also going to be dividing this story into three. So this story will have TWO sequels.**

**Btw, I'm gonna rename it Moonhigh, so keep watch! It's still the same story, I just thought the current title and summary were 'eh'.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means the world!**


	8. Same old This, Same old That

**Howdy, guys!**

**School is almost over! I'll miss my friends, but summer break will bring many new things! Like new chapters, just like this one!**

**S**_**ooo**_… **Enjoy!**

"What's going on?!" Moonkit squealed as he was shoved out of the nursery, along with his denmates.

"Go play, kits!" Spiraltail told them, before disappearing back into the nursery.

_I was sleeping…_

"What's happening?" Moonkit repeated, shivering as a frigid breeze tugged at his fluffy white pelt.

"Remember when Half-leg told us we'd be having new denmates?" Dawnkit asked him, while pinning an orange leaf to the ground.

Moonkit nodded, his green eyes swimming with hunger for an answer.

"Ashpelt told me and Duskkit Stormbreeze was… Fitting? Or sitting? Maybe.. Kitting?" he explained, "Something like that… I don't remember,"

"Oh,"

_What's that supposed to mean? _Moonkit wondered. But it didn't really matter. Moonkit was too cold to think anyway.

Moonkit stared off into the distance. He eyed the giant High-Rock, admiring its mesmerizing sparkle. It gleamed, a layer of frost making it shine like a crystal. Moonkit heard Lilystream say something about it being leaf-bare. -And Moonkit believed them; It was _cold_!

He was beginning to think about how his denmates would become apprentices in just a moon. He'd be left with _just_ his sister!

_It won't be all bad.._ Moonkit mused, _Besides, the clan needs apprentices._

It was true; All the apprentices had been made warriors in the past 3 moons, except Emeraldpaw.

A bitter cold breeze shook Moonkit from his thoughts.

_Do they have to send us outside _now_?_

"Let's play something!" Dappledkit pouted, feeling bored already.

"N-no! It's too… C-c-cold!" Moonkit whined, freezing.

"Well, what better do we have to do?"

"Let's play clans!" Sapphirekit piped up.

"Clans? That's a _kit_ game!" Duskkit complained, rolling his eyes.

"So? You're a kit? Your name is Dusk_kit_," Sapphirekit shot back, leaving Duskkit with a frown.

"Not for long!" he sneered, a smirk spreading across his face.

"But I'm freezing my _tail_ off!" Moonkit protested again.

"Let's just..." Dawnkit looked up from the leaf under his paw, "Let's go over there!"

Dawnkit beckoned toward the cliff with his tail.

_Stoneclaw said not to go there!_

"Yeah!" Duskkit agreed, leaping to his paws.

"N-no! We- We can't!" Moonkit wailed, his tail sticking out in alarm.

"Why not? You scared?" Dappledkit taunted, "Only mouse-hearts get scared!"

_I'm not a mouse-heart! I'm a warrior!_

"Fine, let's-"

A howl rang through the camp, coming from the nursery.

"What was that? Sapphirekit gasped, straining her ears to hear.

Another pained yowl sounded from the nursery, highlighted by agony

_What's happening?_

Moonkit crouched to the ground, pressing his chest to the camp floor.

"Follow me guys!" He flicked his tail, gesturing for them to crouch.

He stalked back to the nursery entrance, ignoring the bitter cold breeze nagging at his fur.

He peered through the entrance, almost colliding with Spiraltail, whom was rushing out of the den.

"A she-kit and a tom!" she announced.

_What?_ Moonkit wondered.

He staggered to his paws, the other kits coping him.

"What happened?" Moonkit asked, jerking his head up to face the medicine cat.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" she suggested, nudging Moonkit into the den, along with the other kits.

Moonkit creeped into the den, sighing in relief as the warm air swarmed around him. The other kits bounded over next to him.

"I don't see anything different..." Dawnkit mewed, "Same old Playing Corner, same old mossball me and Duskkit were playing with, same old smelly nests, _and _same old Queens!"

Just then, as Dawnkit finished his rant, a piercing mewl rang through the den.

"Kits! Come see your new playmates!" Lilystream purred, padding out from a once-empty nest.

"Playmates?" Sapphirekit echoed, mystified.

The kits scampered into the once-empty nest, now filled with Stormbreeze and two loud kits.

"Where did they come from?!" Moonkit asked, stupefied.

Stormbreeze lifted her head, releasing an amused purr and allowing her whiskers to twitch.

"These are your new denmates," she crooned.

The kits scooted closer, intrigued by the latest additions to Moonclan.

"This one is Riverkit," she purred, tapping the mewling cream colored she-kit using her tail, "And this is Shallowkit" she tapped the other kit, a gray tabby tomkit.

_They're really small… Were me and Sapphirekit _that _small?_

The cream kit, Riverkit, wailed, suckling furiously.

"They- They're really loud..." Dawnkit observed.

"Yes..." Stormbreeze purred, not even bothering to hide the pride in her voice.

Aside from the mewling kits, there was a small silence for a moment, until...

"_Stormbreeze_."

Moonkit swung his head around, revealing to him Whitepool. He looked petrified.

"Whitepool. Meet our kits!"

Whitepool shuffled closer to his kits, his tail-tip nervously flicking.

"They're… They're so... nice," Whitepool's voice came out shaky, accompanied by the horrified look on his face, and terrified glaze on his mismatched eyes.

_Isn't he… Happy?_

"Nice? Yeh." Stormbreeze agreed, "I think they're _perfect_."

Whitepool flicked his tail in acknowledgment, but began to exit the nest.

"I gotta go- to um.. Um, hunt! Yeh, hunt..." he called over his shoulder.

He was gone heartbeats later, not before mouthing, "Yeh. Hunting sounds wonderful,"

Moonkit watched the tom's white tail-tip disappear, then returned his gaze to the new kits. He glanced at Riverkit. She seemed fine. But then he glanced at Shallowkit. The gray kit made his stomach twist in a wicked feeling. Something made Moonkit feel uncomfortable around the little tabby tomkit.

_Why do I feel like this..?_

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**So, these two new kits will be very important plot characters! So get ready!**

**_Aaand _let me quickly respond to your lovely reviews!**

**PoppyRitz****\- Yeh, I was hoping Whitepool wouldn't come across like that. He's usually not so… sappy, y'know? Anyway, I love reading your reviews Poppy! 3 Ilysm! Btw, I hope you can tell that Silverpaw is supposed to be Bry… Hehe, I always find a way to include **

**him!**

**Kuroimori****\- Yep. hope you like the new title! Thanks btw!**

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Meaningless

**Alright guys~! Welcome to another update. So, before we get into this chapter, I just want to say that this chapter is **_**very**_ **important! Something that happens in this chapter is going to change the plot forever! So prepare yourselves, because this chapter has a lot of drama!**

**Before we get into that, to my delightful reviewers:**

_**Kuroimori**__**\- You'll find out soon enough! You'll just have to wait and see! -Dun Dun Dun-**_

_**PoppyRitz-**_ _**Haha, this chapter is in Whitepool's POV. Whoops. **_

_**And yeh, Silverpaw~. Hehehe ;3 He should be fun to write about.**_

* * *

_A sea of mist unpleasantly welcomed Whitepool into a clearing, only lit by the claw-shaped moon that hung high in the sky. Whitepool sniffed around, attempting to decipher where he was._

Where am I? Am I dreaming? _He wondered._

_To his relief, the mist cleared, revealing to him a painfully familiar glade. The soft grass beneath his paws welcomed him into the clearing, this time more pleasantly than the mist had earlier. Trees were lined neatly in a circle around him, thick fern bushes at their roots. He once again analyzed the scent in the clearing, each sniff becoming more and more nostalgic. He observed the trees, until he was astonished by the heart carved into one of them._

Birchpool Place! _Whitepool suddenly realized._

"_Birchpelt?" Whitepool called into the dark clearing, his voice echoing across the forest as if hundreds of other cats joined his desperate call, also baffled on where they lay._

"I'm always here, beloved."

_Whitepool squinted his eyes as a bright, starry figure formed in front of him. It was Birchpelt!_

_Birchpool's starry pelt gave off light like no other, rivaling the sun's furious rays of radiance during a Green-leaf sunhigh. The clearing ignited into a beautiful scene, one of a dream Whitepool had never thought to have ever come true. The low hanging branches swayed in the subtle breeze, its leaves glittering with starlight. The soft grass beneath Whitepool's paws shimmered, as if the stars from silverpelt had been scattered across them. A single curtain of light, from the claw-shaped moon, settled on the cat of Starclan._

"I am always here," _She echoed, her voice as smooth and sweet as the purest honey._

"_Birchpelt," Whitepool choked out, as he burst into a run, burying himself in Birchpelt's starry pelt._

"_I'm so sorry! I know why you're here!"_

"_Indeed," Birchpelt agreed, her pretty eyes darkening._

"_I… I don't know how it happened! I don't love her at all!" Whitepool mewed softly, "I love you, and _only _you!"_

"_I love you too." Birchpelt purred, " But I also brought you here to tell you a new prophecy,"_

"_I'm no medicine cat, and you know that."_

"_Yes, but you _are _the… Father..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I come here to let you," Birchpelt began "_Even the shallowest pool of water can drown the whole of a clan..."

"_What does tha-"_

"But as _the _moon's bright light dries up the puddle, the clans will be saved.."

"_Moon? Like _Moon_clan?"_

"_No, no, dear. _The _Moon, not _a _Moon."_

_Before Whitepool could get his questions answered, his vision faded, and the musky feeling of fog engulfed him into the darkness._

"_Birchpelt! Come back!" Whitepool helplessly called into the gloom, "I already lost you once! I can't lose you again!"_

* * *

Whitepool woke abruptly, blinking his mismatched eyes into focus. He glanced around the Warriors' Den. Stoneclaw was in his own nest, to Whitepool's right, dozing off; His nose tucked between his paws and tail wrapped around him. To Whitepool's left was Blacktail.

_Blacktail seems to be having a nice dream… _Whitepool thought, amused.

Blacktail was laying on his back, his paws churning occasionally in his sleep.

_Probably chasing squirrels… _

And directly diagonal from Whitepool is Birchpelt's- _was_ Birchpelt's nest…

"B-Birchpelt..." he whimpered.

Panic struck him suddenly.

_Stormbreeze! I have to tell her that I can't be with her…_

"Birchpelt. I'm doing this for y-"

"Who- Who are you talking to?" a voice mouthed, a sleepy yawn in between their words.

"Blacktail?" Whitepool realized.

"I was… I was talking to- myself,"

"It's too late- To do such things. I'm tired," Blacktail spat, another yawn intercepting his words.

"But I-"

Blacktail interrupted, playfully sneering, "_Shut _it, Whitepool,"

Not one trace of venom dripped from the words, but Whitepool still felt the need to obey the order.

A sudden groan broke Blacktail's much-wanted silence.

"Is it sunhigh already?" Stoneclaw groaned as he rolled over, onto his back.

"Relax, _new deputy_! It's not even dawn!" Whitepool replied half-heartedly.

"You're still _grieving_," Stoneclaw scoffed, "Because I'm the deputy and Birchpelt is not."

_Grieving. _The word made Whitepool feel sick.

_How am I supposed to _not _grieve? My pregnant mate died in a storm._

"No sympathy?"

"No. Birchpelt is one cat. Both my siblings died before we were made apprentices. Sympathy is for special occasions."

"She was more than one cat. She had my kits inside her! This is more than one of those special occasions! "

"Nah."

"Oh come on! There's a difference! I had a deep connection with Birchpelt! We were going to have our own family! And you hardly even got to know your littermates that well-"

"And that's just it!" Stoneclaw scoffed, "That's what I longed to do! I wanted to get to know them! But I never got the chance to!"

"Well, I still think that losing your _whole_ family is worse!"

"Maybe she's not even dead; just _lost_."

"We've been searching for, like, three moons!"

"Yeah, and in three moons you're _still grieving!_"

Whitepool shakilly got to his paw, flicking his tail in annoyance.

"It's been three moons and you _still _show _no_ sign of _sympathy!_" Whitepool mumbled under his breath as he hurried out of the cave-room.

"_Still grieving!_" Stoneclaw called after him in a snicker.

Whitepool forced himself to not respond. He had more important matters to attend to, like confronting Stormbreeze.

As Whitepool made his way into the camp's clearing, he was met halfway by Moonkit and his sister Sapphirekit.

"Whitepool! We're going to sneak out of camp!" Moonkit exclaimed, his tail waving frantically in the air.

"You Badger-brain! We weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Sapphirekit growled.

"O_hhhh._ Oh yeah!" Moonkit giggled, "_Oops_!"

"You shouldn't sneak out of camp so early in the morning, kits!" Whitepool warned, "Foxes and badgers like to eat kits in the morning!"

Moonkit gasped, his small, pink mouth agape.

"L-let's get father to teach us battle moves instead!" Moonkit muttered, his tail between his legs.

"But I wanted to go exploring! Daddy is still sleeping anyways!" Sapphirekit argued, digging her tiny claws into the soft earth.

"Let's get mama to tell us a story!" Moonkit suggested, his tail shooting up in the air with excitement.

"Okay!"

The two kits scurried off, back into the Nursery; where they were _supposed _to be.

_I really do wish I had kits of my own. But after I tell Stormbreeze we can't be together, there is no way she's letting me keep them…_

Whitepool trudged forward, his tail dragging along the sandy earth.

_This is for you Birchpelt!_

As he made his way into the nursery, he paused as he neared the steps down into the heart of the Nursery cave. He strained his ears to listen for movement. As he stalked forward, silent as a mouse, he crept among the cave walls, he managed to hear a few cats- or kits- murmuring.

"Mama. Can you tell us a story? Please, mama!"

_That's Moonkit. He's still awake._

"Moonkit. It's much too early."

_And that's Rainleaf._

"But Mama!"

"Hush now."

"Mother! We're not tired!"

_And there's Sapphirekit._

"What did I just say?"

"Yes Mama..."

"Okay Mother.."

Whitepool had to try hard to stifle the laughter rising in his throat. He straightened up from his crouch.

_Well. It's time to-_

"Ahem."

A plumy tail ran across his spine, and Whitepool spun around, bewildered.

"O-oh. Stormbreeze. I was- I was just about to visit you.."

She narrowed her pale orange eyes, as if trying to read his thoughts, but then they widened in delight.

"Why don't you come inside?" she offered, gesturing towards her nest, which was made inside a small cozzy, cave-room, "It's probably very cold."

"Um, I was actually meaning to talk to you in private..." he drawled, scuffling his paws awkwardly.

"Oh?" She raised a brow, curiosity swimming in her pale orange orbs. "Well then..."

"Well..." Whitepool began slowly, anxiety gnawing at his stomach, "I-"

He glanced to the side, refusing to meet her gaze.

_Starclan, help me!_

Whitepool was tempted to just flee, but he knew that this was something that had to happen. He released a wavered sigh, and pressed on bravely, "This isn't going to work."

"What isn't?" she asked.

_She has no idea what's coming… I almost feel bad for her…_

"Us," Whitepool replied simply.

"_Us?_" Stormbreeze echoed, confused.

"I-I'm sorry Stormbreeze. But I- I don't think we can be mates anymore."

"Wh-what? W-why? I thought we..." she trailed off, her eyes darkening in sorrow.

Whitepool swallowed the lump in his throat.

_This has to be done…. I don't love her…._

"Birchpelt visited me in a dream. And well, she-"

Stormbreeze interrupted, in a tone that hinted she was fighting to old back a growl, "That's all you ever talk about, isn't it?"

"Huh? No- I-"

"My stupid Sister, Bitchpelt!" she snarled, every word rising at an alarming pace.

"She's not stupid!" Whitepool hissed, a bit too quickly.

A silence hung over the atmosphere. Whitepool sneaked a glance at the she-cat he had once called a mate, horrified to see a scorching fury burning in her eyes.

Stormbreeze tossed her head, realising a wail, a mix of grief and anger, "Why? Why can't you just forget about her, and love me?!"

"Stormbreeze! I-"

"For all the things I've done for you! Remember when we were apprentices? I taught you the basics of swimming; And look who's the best swimmer in the clan: You!" she rambled on, "I was the one that taught you how to catch squirrels in the trees, how to dive for the juiciest fish, how to make a new nest..."

She ducked her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It was like I was your mentor!" she raised her head, and Whitepool noticed the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks.

"Remember when we went on walks together? When we found that rabbit that was as big as a fox? When we chased off those Sunclan intruders? Did any of those times mean _anything _to you? Anything at _all_?"

She held Whitepool's frightened gaze, not wavering.

"Well… Birchpelt was the one who convinced me to go on those walks with you. She said it would make you feel better..."

"Why can't you ju-"

Suddenly, Stormbreeze came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes widened into pale orange full moons.

"She.. She did _what!_?" A stream of tears ran down her cheeks, her lips quivering as she fought hard to hold in her wails.

"Y-yeah.. I would always try to tell you, but you would never listen."

_Thank Starclan she's not angry. That would have never went well._

Stormbreeze released a low, vicious growl.

_Nevermind._

"You never loved me! You never even _liked_ me for that matter..." she uttered, lashing her tail.

"Stormbreeze. I'm sorr-"

"Don't give me that fox-dung!"

"No, really! I'm sorry I- I'm sorry _we _Lied to you like that..."

"You are the worst tom to have _ever_ walked the forest!"

"_See._ It was never meant to be."

"I _never_ want to see you again! The kits are yours! I'd never want to raise kits with _your _blood coursing through their veins!"

And just like that, the true-to-her-name _Storm_breeze stormed off, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Whitepool released a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

_I did it._

Heartbeats passed, silent and tense. But then..

"_Father?_"

Whitepool whirled around, only to see two tiny heads staring at him.

"_Father?_ What happened."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, kind of?**

**Anyway. I'm gonna be on vacation starting July 16th, so I may not update for awhile. I might just bring my chromebook with me, but who knows..?**

**So, it may have not seem **_**that**_ **big a deal on what Whitepool did. After all, a Starclan warrior told him to, right? Well, soon, you'll see what the effect of this was. (Not too soon though...)**

**I hope I can update before I leave! Well, bye guys~! **

**Please review! I'd make my day**


End file.
